O Contrato
by muselicious
Summary: Onde Sasuke decide invocar o demônio para acompanhá-lo no casamento de seu irmão ou Onde Sasuke descobre que o demônio é dono de quentes olhos azuis. [Universo Alternativo NaruSasu Presente para Cecy Jarske]


Infelizmente, Naruto não me pertence.

**O CONTRATO  
**_(Um presente para Cecy Jarske)_

**CAPÍTULO UM – O ENVELOPE**

O homem lembrava-se perfeitamente da tarde em que aquele envelope deslizara por debaixo da sua porta, entrando em sua casa de maneira invasiva e despretensiosa. Olhara-o com irritação e o guardara na gaveta da escrivaninha, com o objetivo de ignorá-lo tanto tempo quanto fosse possível.

Isso fazia um mês.

No momento, seu smartphone vibrava de maneira insistente, a luz da tela piscando ritmadamente já há alguns minutos, e ele sabia que era devido àquele envelope elegante e indesejado.

Aos vinte e seis anos, Uchiha Sasuke vivia em seu paraíso particular: a reclusão. Desde muito cedo tinha entendido que não era uma criatura sociável, então construiu para si uma vida com a menor quantidade possível de interação humana. Trabalhava à distância como programador, fazia suas compras usando aplicativos, pagava suas contas online. Seu império era seu apartamento no coração de Tóquio, onde habitava com seu gato.

Era perfeito.

Sua família claramente discordava – prova disso era o celular recomeçando a vibrar, com o nome de Uchiha Madara a ser exibido no ecrã.

Bufou.

– Hm – Ele resmungou ao finalmente atender.

– Abra o convite de casamento do seu irmão.

Sasuke tamborilou os dedos sobre a escrivaninha, calado.

– Sasuke. Faltam seis dias. Você é um _padrinho_. É melhor você chegar amanhã para as festas que antecedem o casamento, e acompanhado. – A voz do tio parecia calma, mas o mais novo o conhecia o suficiente para entender a ameaça muito real que aquelas palavras representavam. – E ABRA A PORRA DO ENVELOPE LOGO!

A chamada ficou muda e o moreno afastou o aparelho do ouvido, depositando-o sobre a mesa, o olhar fixo no objeto. Massageou a têmpora lentamente. Madara era um dos motivos pelos quais Sasuke evitava outros seres humanos – era um homem muito instável e barulhento.

Abriu a gaveta que vinha evitando há semanas e tirou o retângulo de papel que soterrara sob vários outros itens propositalmente. Era simples e requintado, fechado por uma gota de cera carimbada com as iniciais Y&U. O Uchiha olhou ainda uma vez mais para aquele impresso refinado, como se ele fosse a raiz de todo o mal da terra.

Talvez fosse.

Com um suspiro, decidiu finalmente abrir o receptáculo e ler seu conteúdo.

_O amor é a única loucura de um sábio e a única sabedoria de um tolo._

_ William Shakespeare_

_A família Yamanaka e a família Uchiha convidam para a cerimônia do casamento de seus filhos_

**_⊱ Ino e Itachi ⊰ _**

_a realizar-se às dezessete horas do dia seis de julho na mansão Uchiha, em Konoha._

Havia, no rodapé, uma setinha seguida da palavra "vire". Sasuke o fez, encontrando uma sucessão de recados de diferentes pessoas.

_"Oi, irmãozinho. Eu vou casar, e eu sei que é difícil pra você lidar com pessoas, mas eu ficaria muito, muito feliz com a sua presença. – Itachi"_

_"Sasuke, não seja um bastardo egoísta pelo menos uma vez na sua vida. Venha para o nosso casamento. É muito importante para o seu irmão. E pra mim também. – Ino."_

_"VENHA. ACOMPANHADO."_ – Esse não estava assinado, mas não existia dúvida de que pertencia a Madara, que, além de grafar as duas palavras em caixa alta, fizera questão de sublinhá-las várias e várias vezes.

Soltou os papéis sobre o teclado do computador e esfregou o rosto, frustrado.

Sasuke podia ser um bastardo antissocial que detestava interações humanas, mas ele amava seu irmão. Itachi namorava aquela pentelha Yamanaka desde antes da faculdade, eles moravam juntos desde que se formaram e iam finalmente formalizar a união – não tinha mesmo para onde fugir. Ele iria, é claro.

É claro.

Mas não podia chegar lá sozinho – mesmo se seu tio não tivesse colocado aquela exigência tão sutilmente, não iria desacompanhado. Havia muita gente lá que provavelmente interpretaria sua aparente solteirice como uma abertura, e Sasuke estava tudo, menos aberto a um relacionamento amoroso.

Só de pensar em Sakura o rodeando, em Orochimaru e suas investidas... A mera imagem mental daquilo o fazia hiperventilar. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a primeira pontada de dor atravessar sua testa.

Precisava manter a calma. Precisava de um acompanhante. Não tinha um acompanhante. Precisava manter a calma. Precisava respirar e manter a cabeça no lugar. Precisava pensar em uma solução. Precisava manter a calma.

Sharingan ronronou, trançando suas pernas e subindo em seu colo. Era um gato preto de olhos amarelos e sensibilidade muito aguçada. Acomodou-se sobre os joelhos de Sasuke, sem deixar de olhar para o dono como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

O humano inalou, enchendo os pulmões de ar, e expirou devagar. A respiração saiu falhada e fraca. Pousou a mão sobre a cabeça peluda do felino, fazendo um carinho no local.

– O que eu faço, Sharingan? – A voz saiu mais rouca que o normal devido à falta de uso e o gato olhou surpreso por ouvir o dono falar.

Miou.

Sasuke não tinha amigos para quem pudesse pedir aquele favor – mesmo que tivesse, imagine só, pedir um favor! Pedir favores era uma forma de fazer com que outras pessoas pedissem favores a ele. Preferia evitar, muito obrigado. Por outro lado, não poderia contratar alguém para ir com ele. Não se sentiria confortável tendo que atuar com um desconhecido e aturá-lo tocando-o em diversos momentos afim de sustentar a mentira de que eram um casal. Engoliu a bile que ameaçava subir.

O gato miou novamente.

O dono dos olhos ônix esfregou o pescoço, decidindo, por ora, fazer outras atividades até ter uma epifania – eventualmente surgiria alguma ideia, mas não aconteceria se ele ficasse sentado de olhos fechados se controlando para não ter uma crise de ansiedade.

Pegou o telefone e rapidamente digitou uma breve mensagem para seu tio confirmando sua presença. Não informou quando chegaria e nem com quem, pois não tinha a mais remota ideia de como procederia com tais coisas.

Ligou a tela do computador para procurar pelas passagens. Madara pedira para ele chegar com uma semana de antecedência, o que o obrigaria não só a viajar no dia seguinte, como a passar mais tempo que o necessário rodeado de seres humanos barulhentos, sociáveis, inconvenientes e irritantes.

A vida era um castigo.

Encontrou bilhetes para de manhã bem cedo, mas não podia emiti-los sem saber o nome do segundo passageiro. Olhou para o gato em seu colo, imaginando que ele podia ser uma pessoa para acompanhá-lo no seu inferno pessoal que começaria amanhã. Mas duvidava que Sharingan se tornasse um indivíduo, mesmo que ele fizesse um pacto com o demônio.

.

.

.

.

Ele _podia_ fazer um pacto com o Demônio, não podia?

.

.

.

.

Os dedos correram frenéticos pelo teclado, procurando por qualquer informação útil que pudesse encontrar na internet. Provavelmente não seria muito, e com certeza seria difícil discernir o que era verdade e o que era só fanfic, mas era um ponto de partida e uma distração para sua mente, que estava em parafuso.

Na primeira hora lendo os blogs que encontrou, o fez somente por fazer, realmente. A ideia de fazer um pacto com o demônio veio como uma zombaria dele contra ele mesmo, um entre os muitos absurdos que pensava todos os dias. Mas com o passar dos minutos, pareceu uma solução cada vez mais razoável – duvidava que Belzebu fosse mais difícil de lidar que os mortais, e, além do mais, eles teriam um contrato. O Demônio iria com ele ao casamento, se comportaria como Sasuke pedisse, e, em troca, Sasuke daria sua alma.

Isso, é claro, assumindo que a invocação funcionasse, que o demônio existisse, que ele aceitasse a proposta, e que Sasuke tivesse uma alma.

Várias coisas das quais ele duvidava, mas que achava que talvez, e só talvez, valessem a tentativa.


End file.
